OSUWARI !
by AudyChan
Summary: 1 Kata Yang Di Benci Inuyasha "OSUWARI !"


Kriikk kriiikk..

Suara jangkrik mengisi kesunyian malam. Desir angin sepoi sepoi merebahkan padang rumput yang menghijau. Malam itu sangat sunyi tak ada suara apapun yang menggaggu,kecuali...

"Duduk !" Suara Kagome memecah keheningan.

"Heyy bodoh ! Ke-kenapa kau lakukan itu ?" Desis inuyasha sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kagome.

"Kau yang bodoh ! Sudah kubilang kan.. aku sama Kouga tidak ada hubungan apa-apa ! " Ketus Kagome kesal.

"Kalau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lantas kenapa kamu marah ?"

"..." Kagome tak menjawab.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Duduk !" Kagome mengucapkan mantera itu lagi.

Braaakkkk !

"Aiiiisshh.. sudah berpa kali kan ku bilang berhentilah mengucapkan mantera itu, bodoh !" Marah Inuyasha.

"Duduk ! Duduk ! Duduk ! Duduuuuukkkk !" Kagome berkali-kali mengucapkan mantera tersebut, membuat Inuyasha berkali-kali jatuh ke lantai dengan muka menghantam lantai.

Nenek Kaede,Sango,Kirara,Miroku,dan Shipo cuma diam melihat mereka berdua bertengkar.

"Kalian ini seperti kucing dan anjing saja" Celetuk Miroku.

"Iyaa.. tidak bisakah kalian berdua tenang ? gara-gara kalian berdua aku tidak bisa minum teh dengan tenang ! Huh" Timpal Sango kesal.

* * *

Malam yang sunyi tanpa adanya gangguan siluman jahat yang datang. Rembulan terang,menghiasi padang rumput yang di tumbuhi rumput hijau yang lebat. Angin semilir membawa bau yang khas ke dalam gubuk tua tersebut.

Ttok ttok ttok..

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesorang mengetuk pintu. Entah siapa yang mengetuk pintu apakah orang ataukah siluman ? Siapa yang tau...

"siapa diluar ?" tanya nenek Kaede heran.

"..." semua diam dalam hening.

Tak ada tanda2 orang yang datang...

tiba terdengar suara ocehan anak kecil yang ribut menyuruh masuk.

"Ayolaahh.. kita masuuukk !" Sungut anak kecil tersebut dari luar.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu istirahat mereka" Jawab suara dewasa yang dingin.

Suara itu tak asing bagi Inuyasha..

"Heyy masuk bodoh ! Sini kau... he he he aku sudah tau kau siapa hah ?! Sudahh cepat masuk.. atau aku akan menyeretmu dengan kuku tajamku ini" Gumam inuyasha sambil menunjukkan cakar tajam nya "Cring".

Yang lain pada melongo melihat Inuyasha segitu pedenya dengan ucapannya.

Krriiieeettt.. tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lalu anak kecil tersebut masuk kedalam.

"Nenek Kaedeeee..." teriak Rin berlari bahagia memeluk nenek kaede.

"Ha ha ha.. Rin akhirnya kau datang juga sudah lama nenek tak mendengar kabarmu.." Balas nenek kaede memeluk Rin.

"Hmmm.. Rin sangat bahagia malam ini,nek !"

"Kami disini semua juga bahagia dengan kedatangan Rin kesini. Oh ya dengan siapa kamu kesini,Rin ?" Tanya nenek Kaede heran.

"He he he mereka berdua masih diluar nek ! Lihat saja.." jawab Rin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Heyy.. Kalian ! Cepat masuk.. atau aku akan menggigit Rin !" Teriak inuyasha.

Lalu mereka berdua pun akhirnya masuk.

"Ses.. Seshomaruuu ?" Teriak semua orang kaget.

" Ha Ha Ha.. Sudah kuduga itu kau !" Tukas Inuyasha nyeleneh.

"..." tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pun langsung duduk dengan diiringin si pengikutnya Jaken disebelahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini,Sesshomaru ?" Tanya Miroku datar.

"Aku cuma menepati janjiku kepada Inuyasha" Jawab Sesshomaru dingin.

"Huhuhu... kemarin Sesshomaru kalah tanding lari denganku.. hahaha aku sangat bahagia atas kemenangan ini" Bangga Inuyasha.

"Ciihh.. Cuma menang lomba lari pun kau menyuruhku datang membawa makan malammu kesini" Timpal Sesshomaru merendahkan inuyasha.

"Buahahaha.. itulah aku ! huhu cepat mana bekalnya ? aku sudah laparrr.. nenek Kaede,Kagome,dan Sango tak memasak sedikit makanan pun hari ini.." Ketus Inuyasha kesal sambil menatap tajam pada mereka bertiga.

"..." tanpa kata-kata Sesshomaru langsung meletakkan bekal yang dia masak sore tadi ke meja.

"Haaahh ? cuma ini yang kau bawa ?" Teriak inuyasha tak puas sembari mengangkat kerah kimono Sesshomaru mengajak berkelahi.

"Hmm.. Mau gimana lagi, ditengah jalan Jaken dan Rin memakannya,aku pun tak tau kalau isinya cuma tinggal segitu" Jawab Sesshomaru datar sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan adik kandungnya itu.

"Inuyasha.. kau ini sungguh tidak sopan,kak Sesshomaru sudah jauh-jauh membawa bekal ini ehh malah di marah-marahin." Oceh kagome.

"Kalo ini siihh... Orang 2 saja tak cukup" Celetuk Shippo.

Sesshomaru mendelik ke arah shippo,sontak Shippo ketakutan sambil memeluk Kirara.

* * *

"Huh.. kalian ini ribut saja mending aku keluar aja ahhh..." Timpal Sango kesal.

Sango pun keluar di ikuti dengan Miroku dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ehhh... ?" sango menatap miroku heran yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakangnya.

"Hmmm.. Langitnya begitu indah,bulan bersinar terang bintang-bintang bertamburan tapi sayangnya cuma 1 yang paling terang" Kata miroku sambil menunjuk 1 bintang yang paling terang di antara bintang yang lain.

"Sama sepertimu Sango.."

"..." Sango hanya diam.

"Kau tau tidak kalau bintang itu sebenarnya tidak mempunyai cahaya sendiri ?" Tanya Miroku kepada Sango yang sedari tadi menatap Miroku.

Sango menggeleng tanda tidak mengerti.

"Bintang itu mendapat pantulan cahaya dari bulan. Sebab itu dia bersinar sama seperti dirimu. Walaupun kau tidak terlalu bersinar tapi menurutku kau sungguh menawan." Desah miroku manja sambil mendekati tubuh Sango.

"Mi-Miroku.. Ka-kau.." Pipi Sango memerah.

"Sssttt..." Miroku menahan bibir Sango dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sango.. Aishiteru" bisik miroku sambil mendekap tubuh Sango yang sintal.

Tapi entah mengapa pikiran mesumnya muncul tiba-tiba.

Sango merasa ada sesuatu yang menggerayangi pinggulnya. Ohh ternyataa...

Plaaakkkk !

"Dasar... Biksu genit ! Huh.." Sango menampar Miroku dan meninggalkannya masuk dengan muka masam.

"Ehh ? Sango-chan kamu kenapa ?" Tanya Kagome heran.

"..." Sango tak mengubris pertanyaan Kagome.

Tiba-tiba Miroku pun menyusul masuk ke dalam sambil membawa tongkat biksunya dengan pipi kanan yang merah bekas gambar tamparan tangan.

"Hahahaha.. kau kenapa Miroku ? Kau di tampar Sango lagi ya? Hahahaha" ledek Shippo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Duuuaakkkk !

Yang ada cuma shipo kena jitakan panas Miroku..

"Huhuhu..." Air mata Shippo berlinang.

"Hiks hiks.. karena itulah kau di tampar oleh Sango,Miroku" Kata Shippo menangis.

Tiba-tiba baru saja Miroku baru hendak mengepal tangan kanannya...

"Kagoommmee.. Tolong akuuuuu !" Teriak Shippo sambil berlari ke arah Kagome dan memeluknya.

"Heeeyyy.. kenapa kau memeluk Kagome ?" desah Inuyasha sambil mengangkat kerah baju Shippo dari belakang.

Duuuaaakkkkk !

Yang ada Shippo malah dapet jitakan panas lagi kali ini dari Inuyasha.

"Ehemm.." Sesshomaru berdehem.

"My Lord..." Jaken menoleh ke muka Sesshomaru meyakinkan.

"Rin.. ayo kita pulang" Ajak Sesshomaru.

"Oke..! " Jawab Rin bersemangat.

Lalu.. Sesshomaru mengendong Rin dan tak lupa pula Jaken sudah berpegangan dengan bulu-bulu di lengan kanan Sesshomaru.

"Lain kali aku akan kesini lagi" kata Sesshomaru sambil melihat ke arah langit yang luas tanpa memperhatikan lawan yang di ajak bicara.

" dan.. aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu,Inuyasha !" Sesshomaru menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah Inuyasha.

" Heh... dengan senang hati tuan Sesshomaru yang sombong !" delik inuyasha tak kalah sengit sambil menatap tajam ke arah 2 bola mata berwarna emas yang di tutupi poni berwarna putih itu.

Syiiuuuu.. dengan sekejap seshomaru cs menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

Tak berapa lama kemudian...

"Yay.. ini semua jatahku ! kalian semua tak boleh memakannya." Teriak Inuyasha sambil naik ke atas meja memeluk semua makanan yang dibawa oleh seshomaru tadi.

"Aiiisshhh.. kau ini serakah Inuyasha ! nenek Kaede dan yang lain belom makan sedikitpun hari ini. Inuyashaaa... Dudukkkk !" Kagome mengucapkan matera itu di depan semua orang dan membuat mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kaggommmeee... " inuyasha meringis kesakitan karena mukanya menghantam meja.

"Apaaaa ? Kau mau apa, Hah ? Cepat berikan makanannya !" Bentak Kagome.

Kagome menarik semua makanan tersebut.

"Hah ? bodoh ! kenapa kau ambil semua makananku,Hah ?"desah Inuyasha tak rela makanannya di ambil oleh Kagome.

Kagome tak memperdulikan Inuyasha...

"Ini untuk nenek Kaede... ini untuk Shippo.. ini untuk Sango,Miroku daaannn aku... !" Kagome tersenyum sambil membagi-bagikan makanan ke yang lain.

"Lalu mana bagiaaankuuu ?" Tanya Inuyasha polos.

"Ohhh.. tidak bisaaa.. porsinya cuma cukup untuk kami saja.." Kata Shippo membanggakan porsi yang telah di bagi oleh kagome.

"Kalau begitu jatahmu kasih ke aku saja !" pinta Inuyasha ke Shippo.

"Hahahaha.. tidaaakk maauuu... Kagome telah memberikannya padaku dan ini sangat spesial. Kau tidak bisa memiliki ataupun memakannya" Teriak Shippo sambil mengejek Inuyasha.

"Shippppooooooo..." Inuyasha geram melihat kelakuan Shippo yang menjengkelkan tersebut.

Inuyasha sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya untuk menjitak kepala Shippo..

Shippo langsung meloncat ke arah sango..

"Sangooo.. tolong aku" jerit Shippo ketakutan.

"Hahahahaa.. kau tak bisa lari kemana-mana, Hah ? Sini kau setan kecil ! aku akan mencakar-cakar tubuhmu !" Teriak Inuyasha membahana.

Selama 5 menit berlangsung kejar-kejaran antara Inuyasha dan Shippo...

"Ahhhhh... tolong akuuuuu ~~!" Jeritan Shippo menggelegar isi rumah.

"Haaaa.. Inuyasha bodoh..." desah Kagome sambil menghela nafas.

"SINI KAUUU SEETTTAANN KEECCIILLLL" teriak Inuyasha dengan evil smirknya.

* * *

Cerita gaje nya selesaiii.. Yeeeee ! :v

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? :v

Terlalu cepat ya.. plot cerita nya? -_-

Hmmm.. Allright nanti bakal publish cerita yang baru lagi kok.. He He He :D

Review ! Review ! Review ! Ha Ha Ha Tolong yaa masukannyaaa..

Arigatou.


End file.
